Love me now, Count to ten, Say a prayer, and Hold My Hand
by Deadangelgirl
Summary: When the X Men get in a fight after a mission and they hurt Ororo's feelings, she runs away. An accident occurs and Storm gets hurt will she live, will the X-Men get to her in time, or will they be there to late. warning: I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1:Fight and Flight

**Hey guys this is my second fanfic. I hope You like it. I don't own anything except this story. I don't know how often I will be able to update this story.**

_Chapter 1: The fight and Flight_

The team fought constantly,but never like they did that day.

It was a cool night at Xavier's and the team had just got back from a mission. It did not go well. It ended up with Ororo having to kill one the the enemies and Jean trying to calm her down. The fight was so bad that Ororo kind of lost it. She destroyed half of the area around them. On the way home no one spoke. It was an eerie silence. Ororo had blood all over the uniform she was wearing and it was also in her hair.

Once back at the mansion everyone still stayed quiet. Xavier was the first to speak "What happened out there?" Scott was the one that answered "Little miss Leader over there" he pointed his finger in Storm's direction "killed someone during our mission!" He was screaming by the end of his sentence. Xavier turned to Ororo and asked in a loud demanding voice "You killed someone!?"

"I didn't mean to. I just...I didn't want him to hurt any of the others."

"That does not give you the right to kill someone," Jean and Rogue said at the same time.

"I knew you would kill someone some day." Angel and Forge said in unison.

"You, like have totally lost it girl," Kitty screamed.

"Remy think You need to quit fighting with us for awhile," Remy added.

"Yah," Kurt agreed.

"That guy wasn't dangerous, but you are." Bobby, Evan, and Pyro said together.

" You need to take some chill pills before you take your anger out on us and kill someone else." Jubilee added in.

"Darlin' You need to hang up yer cape before you hurt someone else. That you claim ta care for." Logan said at last.

Storm just took the blows she didn't say a thing to any of them. She just let the tears fall freely. She turned and ran out of the hanger still crying. As she ran through the halls students tried to ask her what was wrong, but she kept on running, up the mahogany stairs and into her room. She got a quick shower, changed her clothing and then started packing up her things. All she could think about was the fact that the team had basically told her they didn't need her, trust her, or want here there. She decided that they had told her to get lost so that is exactly what she was going to do. She gathered her clothing her photos of her mother, Vivian and her father. She left the photos of the X-Men and anything any or them had given or bought her over the years.

That night after everyone was asleep she gathered her suitcases and got in her 2SS Chevy Camaro Convertible and left. She was going so fast down the road and the tears would not stop falling down. She didn't pay attention to the highway in front of her, and before she knew what was happening her car hit a patch of black ice. Her car was spinning uncontrollably and went rolling down the hill that was next to the highway. By the time the car stopped she was seeing stars. She was losing consciousness, but she registered two things. One she was upside down and two she could hear sirens. As the sirens got louder her hearing grew silent. Soon her Eyes shut and she let unconsciousness take over her hurting body.

…...TBC...

**Hey everyone. Please if you have time review. This is the first chapter of a multi-chapter story.**

**~Deadangelgirl~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital Part 1

**Hey guys here's chapter Two I hope you like it.**

_Chapter 2: The hospital: Part 1_

As the paramedics arrived at the scene they could tell that the person in the car was unconscious without even having to see them. There was broken glass all through the grass and there was a lot of blood as well. They knew they had to get the person out, and fast. Then one of the paramedics somehow recognized the car. She said "Oh god I know that car," and started running down the hill to the car. Her screaming was mixed with her sobs as she said " oh god please don't let it be Ororo. Please. Please. Please," but as they pulled Ororo out of her car, she just cried harder. James, another paramedic walked up to her and asked "Vivian we have seen this happen before. What is so different about it this time?"

"That is not just anyone that is Ororo Munroe."

"Your Sister?" He asked her stunned.

"Yeah. Oh my god. What was she thinking she knew it was dangerous to drive in this weather?"

"I don't know Vi, but lets get her to the hospital before she losses anymore blood."

Back at the mansion the X-Men were looking everywhere for Storm. They came to the conclusion that none of them meant the things they had said to her. They looked high and low but found that she was not there. They settled in the professor's office to tell him the news, but once they got there his phone started ringing. He answered it with "hello this is Charles Xavier." The voice on the other end said "Professor you need to come down to the hospital."

"Vivian what's wrong?" Charles asked in a worried tone, alerting the others that something was going on.

"It's Ororo she got hurt she's here."

"What happened Vi?"

"I do not wish to discuss it over the phone. Just please get gown here as soon as you can, and bring the others as well. I'll explain then."

"Okay Vi we will be fight there. I gotta go see you soon and then I want to know what is going on."

"Okay Charles see you soon, bye."

With that he hung up. Jean was the first to open her mouth but Logan beat her to the punch when he asked "what's goin' on Chuck? Is 'Ro in some kinda trouble?"

"I am afraid I can not answer that question, Logan. All I know is that Vivian wants us to hurry up and get to the hospital. She said she would explain when we get there." He then added, "Scott go start the cars we need to get down there now. The rest of you do tell the students that we are leaving and to stay in their rooms." As the X-Men started walking out of the office Charles called to Logan making him stop and turn around. The professor then said "Logan if you don't mind going alone I would like you to head down to the hospital now. I want you to find out what is going on. We will meet you there."

"Ya, sure whatever Chuck." was his reply but inside he was thinking '_god please let 'Ro be okay, I need her to be okay. I need to tell her how I feel about her. God let her be okay. Please.'_

Logan left the school on his Harley determined to get to the hospital and find out what was wrong with Ororo. Once he got there he quickly parked his bike and made his way to the doors. Once he was inside he saw Vivian standing with another doctor. He called "Vivian!"

"Logan, oh thank god your here where is everyone else?"

"Their on their way. What happened? Is 'Ro going to be okay?"

Vivian smiled at the nickname Logan had given her sister but that smile was soon replaced by a frown. She replied with "There was an accident, Logan. She was driving down the highway and I think she hit a patch of black Ice. Her car went spinning and rolled down the hill along the side of the highway."

Thjen knowing he could still hear her she softly added " She lost so much blood. Logan, she is in a coma. We don't know when or if she will wake up. It could be now, in an hour, tomorrow, this week, heck she may never wake up. We really can't tell." By the end of her statement both of them had started crying, which is something Logan never does. Vivian added "I am going to go check my sister's vitals I'll be back later. Oh and Logan, I'm sorry that I had to tell you this."

"Yeah me too Vi. Me too."

With that Vivian walked away, tears still streaming down her face. Logan continued to cry. He feared he would not get the chance to tell Ororo how much he truly loved her. He cried, and cried, and cried, and that is how the rest of the team and the professor found him. Crying. It was more like sobbing actually.

Jean said "Logan what is it? I've never seen you cry before. Let alone this much."

Logan slowly told them what Vivian had told him and by the time he had finished all the X-Men were in tears. Vivian soon came back out and said "It looks like my sister didn't like the idea of being in a coma. She's awake. You can all go and see her whenever you are ready to." Xavier replied with "I think we are ready Vivian." Vivian smiled and said "I'll take you to here room. Come with me." With that they all walked down the long, maze like halls of the hospital to Ororo's room.

…...TBC...

**Hey guys please review tell me if you like this story or not and hit me up with your ideas on this stories or and other story ideas you may have for me. **

**Thanks,**

**~Deadangelgirl~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hospital Part 2

**Hey guys I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry school has been hectic and I had to get a new laptop so I could write. For those of you that are still reading thanks. Oh and there are some OC's mentioned in this chapter and they will appear later on down the road. One last thing Ororo is only 28 almost 29. In my story her birthday is Christmas Eve. **

_Chapter 3: The Hospital Part 2_

_0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Previously: _Jean said "Logan what is it? I've never seen you cry before. Let alone this much."

Logan slowly told them what Vivian had told him and by the time he had finished all the X-Men were in tears. Vivian soon came back out and said "It looks like my sister didn't like the idea of being in a coma. She's awake. You can all go and see her whenever you are ready to." Xavier replied with "I think we are ready Vivian." Vivian smiled and said "I'll take you to here room. Come with me." With that they all walked down the long, maze like halls of the hospital to Ororo's room.

0o0o0o0o0o

When they reached the door they all stopped. They stood there as if they were frozen. They didn't know how to approach Storm; not after what they had said to her. However, after about two minutes of just standing there Logan got enough courage to knock on the hospital room door.

Storm wasn't stupid. She knew they were there. However, she didn't want them to be there, but of course she knew that once Vi called they would come rushing to her side. She was lost in thoughts about what had happened, what she assumed was, yesterday that she almost missed the knock on the door.

She said "You may come in."

When the door opened though she wished she had said 'go away'. There in front of her stood all the X-Men with looks of concern on there faces. Xavier was the first to speak, braking the silence.

He said "My dear I an glad that you are alright. I thought I might have lost my daughter. For good."

"Oh, you mean like how you lost Katey. Last I heard she was just fine with step-mother."

"Now, Ororo please, I know Marissa upset you by leaving and taking Kat with her, but you must remember that they promised to visit for the holiday and for your twenty-ninth birthday."

"Yeah ,yeah, yeah. What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be focusing on filling my spot on the team.

She said it with so much venom that all the X-Men flinched. They now had looks of sadness and hurt on their faces. They knew that what they said would hurt her. They just didn't think that they hurt her this much. They all regretted saying the things they said. They all looked at one another and make a silent agreement.

Logan spoke up and said " Darlin' none of us meant those things we said to ya."

"I highly doubt that Logan, and I really could care less about what you meant as apposed to what was said."

Jean said "Please Ororo let us explain."

"Fine. You have ten minutes. Go."

"We didn't mean those horrid things we were just upset that the mission didn't go as planned. I mean come on Ororo you killed someone, Scott almost took out Rogue, and Bobby froze Logan. I guess we just wanted to take everything out on you. We're sorry."

"You guys have got to learn how to blame your selves for things. Just 'cause I'm the captain does not mean everything is on me. Take responsibility next time something like this happens. Understood?"

"Yes. Does that mean you forgive us? Are you gonna come home? Boss us around again?"

"I guess once I get discharged I can come back to the mansion."

"So when do you get out of here, and what's the extent of your injuries?"

"Oh I somehow only ended up with some cuts and bruises, and Vi said I can leave in about..." Storm looked at the clock and then continued "an hour, hour and a half at the latest."

All the X-Mex shook there heads as if to say ok and then they went back to the waiting room to wait. One X-Men had stayed, however. Logan had taken a seat next to her hospital bed. Wen he saw Ororo looking at him he said "'Ro I need ta tell ya somethin'."

"What is it Logan? Is everything alright?"

Noticing the look of concern on her face he replied "Everything's fine. I'm really glad your ok. I thought I might never get to tell you..." He paused so Ororo said "Tell me what Logan? It's ok you can tell me anything. I promise." He looked straight into her eyes. He was about to say the one thing that would change everything between them. Ether for the better or for the worst. He hoped for the better. Finally he said " How much I love you. How much I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you."

...TBC...

**Hey guys don't forget to review**


End file.
